Fireworks
by loobylu
Summary: Jo and Sam go on there first proper date. Rated M for sexual content


Fireworks

This is my second Jo/Sam fic which takes place after 'Overtime' so you really should read that 1st although it's not essential.

She'd just had the best night of her life with Sam Nixon and now Jo Masters was at home getting ready for work. She was wondering what the day was going to bring. How would Sam be towards her at work now? Would things be awkward, better or worse than they were before? "Well if you don't go Jo, you'll never know". She started the car and drove a little nervously to Sun Hill.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What we got then Gov?"

"William Wade, 68. Fireworks through his letterbox last night. He's in St. Hughes so I'd like you and Sam to get down there and see what you can find out."

"Gov."

Sam and Jo barely having had time to get their jackets off properly straightened them back out and headed for the hospital. "They're a day early this year aren't they Sam? Firework night's tomorra."

"Hmm, so what we got?"

"Elderly man lives alone, knocked unconscious by the blast."

"Let's see what he remembers."

A nurse directed the detectives to the right bed and with a smile left them to it.

"Mr. Wade? I'm DS. Samatha Nixon and this is DC. Jo Masters, Sun Hill C.I.D. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, you know. Shaken but not stirred. Biggest bang I've had in a while!" The women smiled with him. "So can you tell us what you remember from last night before you got knocked out?" Jo asked.

"Yes. I heard a noise outside my front door. I went to have a look and the next thing I know, bang!"

"Can you remember what time it was?" Sam asked.

"Bout six-thirty. It was dark, but not late."

"And when you heard the noise Mr. Wade and went to have a look can you remember seeing anything?" Jo continued.

"Yes. I looked out of my window first but couldn't really see anything. But I remember seeing them through the door. More than one, two I think. I just saw shapes, you know couldn't see the faces. I just remember them being short. And then bang!"

"Ok Mr. Wade that's great. If you can think of anything else just give us a call." Sam left her card by the man's bed and they left.

"So what you thinking?" Jo asked as they got in the car. "Kids?"

"Yes. School-boy prank at a guess. I think we should get down to the estate and look around. Maybe get uniform to do a door to door if needs be, see if anyone else heard or saw anything. And could you phone in and see if there's any prints from the letterbox?"

"Sure".

As they pulled up onto the estate Jo snapped her mobile shut. "Yep, one set of prints. Now all we need is a suspect to match them up to."

"Good. Lets have a look around and see if we can find one." They got out the car and started walking around, looking for anything that might help them discover the perpetrators.

"Don't you think Sam if we're lookin for kids, they're gonna be in school this time of day?"

"I was hoping we might get lucky and find them bunking off!" They walked round some garages and heard the noise of young boys laughing. When Jo looked inside she saw two young lads smoking cigarettes and inspecting a box of fireworks. "Don't you know it's dangerous to smoke near fireworks?"

"Who are you? My mother?"

"Err, I don't think so. We're police"

"Run!" Said one of the boys and they started to make a dash towards Jo and Sam as if hoping they could run through them.

"Don't bother!" said Sam as she grabbed one and Jo grabbed the other. "I'm afraid you're coming with us."

Back in C.I.D Jo and Sam grabbed a coffee whilst waiting for the suspects to be processed and for their parents to arrive. "I'm just gonna go to the ladies room before we interview them". Jo said.

"Good idea" said Sam and she followed right behind her.

Jo stood in front of the mirror and rooted in her handbag for her lipstick. "Lipstick lesbian then?" Sam teased. Jo looked at her, and trying not to smile, but failing, raised an eyebrow, then turned back to what she was doing.

"Before you do that…" said Sam, grabbing her hand and pulling the lipstick away from her mouth. Jo turned to look at Sam and Sam moved in to kiss her. As their lips touched and mouths parted, the memories of the previous evening flooded Jo's mind and body. She pulled away incase there reached a point where she couldn't and smiled at Sam. "Just to stop you looking so uneasy!" Sam answered the unasked question.

"Me? I'm fine. Although I did wonder how you might be towards me."

"Well I'm not going to go back to being the way I was before, so don't worry about that!"

"Maybe I liked you like that" Jo grinned.

"Really? Well then _Detective Constable_" Sam mock reprimanded, "Put your lipstick away and get on with your work!"

"Yes _Sarge_" Jo smiled and then laughed as Sam slapped her butt on the way through the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well that was easy Sam. Why can't all our cases be resolved with a quick confession of guilt eh?"

"Give them time Jo. Maybe in fifteen years time they will be hardened criminals!"

"Kind of depressing when you put it like that! Anyway, what are you doing later?"

"Spending some quality time with Abi and my grandchild."

Jo sniggered, "Yea I forgot you're a granny. Perhaps I should take you to bingo for our next date then!" Sam punched Jo in the arm trying to be angry and not laugh.

"That is so not funny Jo!"

"Why you laughing then!" Jo teased.

"I don't know! Anyway, tomorrow night is good for me?"

"I'll pick you up at seven then".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday night came and Sam was rooting around in wardrobe trying to decide what to wear. She hadn't even asked Jo where they were going she realized as she pulled different clothes off of their hangers. Just as she pondered this thought she received a text message from Jo. "_Dress casual-ish and warm. C u soon, Jo xx". _ Sam was now even more curious to know where she was going. The control freak in her needed details. But this thing with Jo was all new to her and unpredictable. She felt she was embarking on a great adventure into the unknown and this excited her rather than bothered her. Before Jo, her life had become in a sense ordered and predictable. She had shaped her own path for herself in life and more or less followed all her own directions and road signs without wandering off the planned route. But for some reason she felt she could trust Jo with this unprecedented inhibition of hers. Maybe because Jo was kindred, spirit. A woman whose life and choices she had made were similar to her own.

"Hot date then mum!" The voice of Abi from her doorway brought her out of her meanderings and back into the present.

"Hmm? No just going out with someone from work. No big deal."

"Male or female?

"Female actually. Jo"

"I thought you didn't like Jo. She rubs you up the wrong way you said."

"Yes well let's just say she rubs me up the right way now!" Sam smirked under her jumper as she pulled it down over her head.

"So why do you seem all jumpy like your preparing for a big date?"

"I'm not jumpy, just looking forward to it that's all."

"So you're excited about something that you just said was no big deal?"

"What's with the line of questioning Abi!"

"Let's just say I had a mother who makes a better copper than she does liar!"

"Huh, I trained you too well!"

"So come on then, tell me all about Jo. Do you fancy her? Is she leading you over to the dark side? Have you kissed her? Is it serious? Am I gonna have two cop mothers for the price of one!" Abi was laughing as she said all this. It was fun for the shoe to be on the other foot for once.

"Abi! I…" from downstairs the sound of a baby crying drifted up into the hallway.

"Phew! Saved by the bell!" said Sam.

"For now!" Abi winked and left her mother studying her reflection. Sam was wearing a soft, fluffy, black, polo-neck jumper, and a light grey denim skirt which came down to rest at the top of her black boots which sat just below the knee. She thought about the questions her daughter had asked realizing for the first time she hadn't asked these questions for herself. 'Yes, yes, yes, don't know, don't know' was the answer. Wasn't it funny how women always wanted to know where a relationship was going right from the start? Like you can't take it back and get a receipt for it when it goes wrong so find out from the start and save yourself the hassle. Or just stick to window shopping and walk away. But she had tried that when she first met Jo and it hadn't worked. Jo was like a beautiful garment on a mannequin that you just keep looking at, walking away from and then coming back to. But unfortunately relationships are not like dresses. There's no 'try before you buy'. No going in and out of the changing room and deciding how much it suits you before you invest in it. Sam reassured herself she had made the right decision. She had decided to test drive this thing with Jo, and so far with Jo as her navigator, the journey was thrilling and she was enjoying the ride.

"So how do I look?" Sam asked Abi as she entered the living room.

"You look great Mum! Casual yet sophisticated and elegant!"

"And you're sure about the skirt?"

"Yes. I told you when you bought it-grey denim is the new blue!"

At seven 'o' clock on the dot the doorbell rang.

"You get your scarf and coat Mum I'll get the door!" And before Sam had time to argue Abi had skipped off into the hall and opened the door. "Ahh, you must be Jo!" she said with a conspiratorial grin.

"That's right. Abi isn't it?"

"It is! Now before you take my mother out…" Abi began with a mock serious face, "I have to ask if you intentions towards my mother are honorable?"

Jo realized that Abi wasn't stupid enough to think this was a just friends thing. And by her smile and her tone she also realized that it was something Abi seemed to be ok with.

"Define dishonorable?" Jo replied just as Sam grabbed her bag and made for the door.

"Hiya." Jo said.

"Ready?" Sam replied.

"Yup".

"Right, see ya" Sam said to Abi and kissed her on the cheek.

"Have fun!" she said. "And Jo? I'll get back to you on that!" She grinned and closed the door.

"What was that about?" Sam asked as they walked to the car.

"Nothing" Jo laughed, deciding to spare Sam from what she might find embarrassing.

"Sorry about my daughter, she does have her own unique charm!" Jo laughed.

"Just like her mother then eh? No wonder I liked her!" Sam laughed too and they got in the car. "So where you taking me?" she asked as Jo turned the key in the ignition.

"Well there's only one place to go on November the 5th. I'm taking you to a fireworks display. Oh and there's a four pack under your seat if u want to help yourself." Sam rooted down under her seat and produced a can of lager. She opened it and took a swig and gave Jo an enquiring look. Jo laughed. "Look I felt I ought to make it up to you for the bingo comment. So I thought tonight we could do something fun that makes you feel sixteen again!"

"That's very sweet", Sam replied and Jo shot her a mischievous grin. She pulled the car over into a wooded clearing and parked up. "Not using the car park then?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm not paying for the privilege of parking my car on a muddy field when we've only gotta walk round the corner!"

"Fair enough!" Sam replied as she linked her arm inside Jo's with a really excited feeling about her first proper date with the DC. What an original idea; swigging back the can of lager she was sharing with Jo she already felt like a teenager again and the night was still young. They walked round the park looking at the various stalls and rides until the shooting range caught Jo's eye. "Ah, let's see if I can win you one of those big cuddly toys!"

Sam laughed. "You'll never win one!"

"Watch me!" Jo aimed the small rifle at each target and proceeded to take them all out one at a time. She collected her prize and handed it to Sam with a self satisfactory grin.

"Ever consider a career with SO19 Jo?"

"Yea I thought about it" Jo began and then was immediately distracted by the smell of a hotdog van. "Mmm...smell them! You hungry?"

"I am!"

When the fireworks began Jo stood behind Sam and wrapped her arms around her. Sam leaned in against Jo, her head resting on her shoulder; her eyes cast upwards watching the coloured patterns light up the night sky. Jo noticed the colours reflecting in Sam's eyes and thought for a moment how beautiful she looked before she leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"What was that for?" said Sam, smiling. Jo rested her chin on Sam's head and squeezed her tighter.

"Because I was suddenly struck by how beautiful I think you are. Because I can't resist you. Because the more time I spend with you the more you amaze me".

Sam felt a shiver down her spine and butterflies dancing inside her stomach. This going back to her youth date was having the desired affect. She really felt like she was falling in love for the first time. But it wasn't. And she knew better than to make the mistakes she did when she was younger. This wasn't the time in life to play games or hold back.

"Jo I have to say something and I don't know if it will change things or what you feel about me but…" she took a deep breath and for Jo her breathing stopped. This was the part where Sam said 'I like you a lot but…'

"Jo, I think I'm falling in love with you."

Jo let out the breath she just realized she was holding. She turned Sam round to face her and cupped her face with her hand, her heart warming at the worried look on Sam's face.

Jo smiled as she looked deep into her eyes. "It doesn't change the way I feel about you. I've been falling in love with you Sam since I first met you!" Sam smiled and Jo held her face with her other hand and pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips brushed against each other so softly at first, tongues gently flicking, teeth gently nibbling. Both women felt giddy and lightheaded and Sam held tightly onto Jo for she was going weak at the knees, literally. The two women stood silhouetted against the dark night sky, with bright colours of blue, red and green exploding above them as the first flush of love was exploding inside them with each deepening kiss.

When the firework display finished they made their way back to the car. When Sam got inside she reached for another can from below the seat. "I'm thirsty!" she said taking a swig and passing it to Jo. "I'm Friday, pleased to meet ya!" she grinned supping out of the can. "Jo that's one of the oldest in the book, not even funny!"

"Yea well, you know what they say; the old ones are the best!"

"Yes well not tonight, we're celebrating youth remember?"

"Ah yes!" Jo replied passing the can back to Sam. Celebrating teenage delinquency or not, she did not intend to drink more than a few mouthfuls of lager when she had to drive.

"So…"Sam said taking another sip. "In the spirit of authenticity am I to assume you will be making a move on me in the car Jo?"

"You bet!" Jo answered as she grinned and pressed a button that moved Sam's seat back far enough to make room for two in the passenger side. She straddled Sam's lap and reclined the seat a little so as not to hit her head on the roof of the car. She stroked her fingers through Sam's hair as she kissed her deeply, breathing erratically as she felt Sam's hands rubbing her back and her behind. They kissed each other passionately and hungrily with the kind of intensity that resonates right through to the core. Their hands roamed each other freely and desperately, under cardigans and jumpers, squeezing and kneading, their bodies coming alive wherever they were touched. Jo then moved her kisses down to Sam's neck, sucking and nibbling while her hand slid along Sam's thigh hitching her skirt up. "Oh Jo!" Sam breathed. "I've never wanted anyone the way I want you." Jo reached for Sam's underwear, pulling at the lace with her hands, all the while nibbling on Sam's ear. "You are so sexy Samantha Nixon" she whispered and Sam shuddered beneath her. She moved her way down to the floor of the car, cursing when she knelt on a beer can and felt the wetness of the drink through her trousers. She then slid her hands up under Sam and pulled her closer to the edge of the seat. As she felt Jo's tongue working its way up the inside of the thigh, Sam gasped and gripped on tight to the handle on the roof of the car. With just the right combination of tenderness and firmness Jo made love to her woman, never breaking eye contact with her, wanting to see into her lovers eyes the moment her body ignited. When she did the waves rippled from Sam's center to her toes and Jo felt her body shudder too with the intensity of Sam's desire.

She climbed back onto the seat, kissing Sam and holding her in her arms. "You are wonderful Jo" Sam said as Jo kissed her head and smiled into Sam's eyes, dilated in the darkness. Out of the corner of her eye Jo noticed a light coming towards them outside.

"Shit!" she exclaimed and climbed back over to the driver's seat, straightening herself out. Sam did the same, pulled her seat back up and checked the doors were locked.

There was a tap at the window. "Police!" Sam and Jo exchanged confused glances as Jo turned the key in the ignition enough to activate the electric windows,

"Can I help you?" she said poking her head out the car.

"Just checking this car hasn't been stolen or abandoned, miss. Odd place to park…"

"DC Masters, Sun hill. Radio in a vehicle check if you like." The Barton Street PC eyed her suspiciously. "Who's this then?" he asked nodding in Sam's direction.

"Detective Sergeant Samantha Nixon" Sam replied indignantly and flashed him her warrant card. The policeman looked slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, but you know, just doing our job!"

"It's alright," Jo said. "We're done here now anyway" and smiled at the guy before closing the window. As Jo turned the key in the ignition, both women burst out laughing.

"Thought you were gonna tell him something like 'we're on important, official CID business' Sam!"

"Well it was unofficially important CID business!" Sam grinned. "And by the way Jo, what with the authentic touch of a brush with the law I definitely feel sixteen again!"

"Good!" Jo grinned across at her. "That means we can have a sleepover at mine and I can keep you awake half the night!"

Sam laughed as Jo winked at her. "Perfect", she said. "I owe you a firework display or two!"


End file.
